fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
D-BC: Episode 52
Minutes later, a loud sound makes people to go outside, some of the the enemies' bakugans out... ( Christian, May, Ray, Jane, Johnny, and Garren throw their bakugans out ) ' '( Werewerra, Aqulloid, Penifle, Vamprior, Vamolf, Scalean, Blade Dragonoid, Surge Hydros, Mentro, Teleterra HD, and Ovorier come out of their ball forms ) ( However, Tigressoid, Scorgerion, Pethock, Drealoid, Kyubal, and Octuubi are out of their ball forms ) ''' '''Christian) Ability Activate! Ground Speed! ( Werewerra runs around the ground, bringing sand up into the air to blind his opponents ) May) Double Abilities Activates! Bubble Charger! ( Aqulloid encases herself into a bubble and charges into her opponent ) + Sapphire Headbust! ( Penifle crashes into the opponent with her sapphire head guard ) ( Werewerra runs towards Tigressoid; Aqulloid is in a bubble and following behind Werewerra; Penifle follows behind Aqulloid ) Pyro) GRAB! ' '( Tigressoid tries to grab Werewerra ) ' '( Werewerra slides under Tigressoid ) ( Aqulloid is right about to make impact with Tigressoid, but Tigressoid quickly smashes his left pole into Aqulloid ) ' '( Aqulloid turns to her ball form and returns to May ) ' '( Penifle headbutts Tigressoid's gut, using her sapphire head guard ) ' '( Sapphire waters burst and push Tigressoid back ) ''' '''Christian) Ability Activate! Balling Safe! ( Basade Werewerra's body turns to a spiky ball as he rolls towards the opponent ) ( Werewerra turns to a ball ) ' '( Tigressoid crashes into Werewerra before he moves, but faces Werewerra's spikes ) ( Werewerra rolls ) ' '( Tigressoid is pressed to the ground, then lifted back up ) ' '''Pyro) BREAK OUT! ' '( Tigressoid is immobilized against Werewerra's body ) ' '''Christian) Ability Activate! Spike's Pierce! ( Basade Werewerra's spikes shoot off his body ) ( Spikes shoot off Werewerra's body; Tigressoid shoots into the air and is striked by Teleterra ) ' '( Tigressoid turns to his ball form and returns to Pyro ) ' '''Teleterra HD) Strike 1! ' ''Meanwhile, Vamprior and Vamolf turn to their ball forms, while Ray faints from some kind of gas...'' '''( Drealoid's helmet has gotten on Blade Dragonoid's head ) ( Blade Dragonoid's blades turn to purple flames and is now controlled by Drealoid ) Jane) Ability Activate! Laggy Hold! ( Skeletons grab the opponent from below ) ( Hands of skeletons grab a possessed Blade Dragonoid's legs ) ' '( The skeleton hands burn up after touching Blade Dragonoid ) ' '( Blade Dragonoid releases a flaming "X" towards Scalean ) ''' '''Jean) Ultimate Ability Activate! Skeleton Suicide! ( Scalean's skeleton body leaves Scalean's body and charges into the opponent with an explosion ) ( Scalean charges through the flaming "X" ) ' '( The remainders of the flaming "X" move towards Jane ) ' '''BOOM! ' '( Scalean collides with Blade Dragonoid, setting an explosion ) ' '( Scalean, Blade Dragonoid, and Drealoid turn to their ball forms ) ' '''( Jean faints from being hit by the flaming "X"'s remainders ) Meanwhile... ( Teleterra grabs and squeezes Kyubal with his hand ) ' '( Kyubal turns to his ball form and returns to Kyuubi ) Garren) Ability Activate! Stunning Slash! ( Ovorier slashes her opponent and the opponent can't move ) ( Octuubi dodges by jumping into the air ) ' '( Teleterra swngs his foot ) ' '( Ovorier jumps up to slash Octuubi ) ' '( Teleterra's foot hits Ovorier ) ' '( Ovorier crashes into Octuubi with her blade first ) ' '( Ovorier and Octuubi turn to their ball forms ) ' '( Teleterra, Werewerra, Penifle, Surge Hydros, Mentro, Scorgerion, and Pethock remain in the brawl ) D-BC: Episode 53 '' D-BC: Episode 52 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Christian Category:May Category:Ray Category:Jane Category:Johnny Category:Garren Category:Basade Werewerra Category:Aqulloid Category:Penifle Category:Vamprior Category:Vamolf Category:Scalean Category:Blade Dragonoid Category:Surge Hydros Category:Mentro Category:Teleterra HD Category:Ovorier Category:Tigressoid Category:Scorgerion Category:Pethock Category:Drealoid Category:Kyubal Category:Octuubi Category:Pyrosmaster Category:Kyuubidrago23